


The Bells

by casstayinmyass



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Menken/Schwartz/Parnell
Genre: Actually Neither Does Quasimodo, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And A Theatre Major, Clopin Is A Total Stoner, College, Creepy Frollo, Drinking, Esmeralda Save The Boys Please, F/M, Frat Parties, Hellfire (Hunchback of Notre Dame Song), M/M, Phoebus Doesn't Know A Goddamn Thing, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Harassment, Theology, topsy turvy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: After being homeschooled his entire life, Quasi finally asks his godfather Frollo, a professor of Theology at Notre Dame University, if he can attend uni himself. There, he meets a wide array of people... and realizes college life isn't what it seemed from the outside.





	1. Chapter 1

The car hit a bump in the road, sending Frollo's hot coffee spilling all over his lap.

"Ah!" he cried, swiping the cup to the side and dabbing at his clothes, "As if I didn't have enough to concern myself with already this damned morning!"

Quasi sat beside him, silent as a mouse. His godfather Claude Frollo had been on edge and irritable all morning; and the 18-year-old knew exactly why this was.

"Would you like some na-" he began to offer.

"Of _course_ I would like some napkins, boy, this coffee is searing my flesh and bone!" Frollo snapped, then paused, glancing over at the boy in the passenger's side stoically. "Forgive me, Quasimodo. It has been a... trying few days."

"I understand," Quasi sighed, placing his chin on his fist and watching the greenery go by. Half a year ago, he had approached the professor of theology about attending university.

_"But you go every year!"_

_Frollo fixed him with a scathing stare. "That is because I work there, dear boy, I must go."_

_"I want to go. I want it more than anything. All my life you've homeschooled me, but I want to see what it's like out there, around people my own age!"_

_"You don't know what you're asking for," Frollo warned, sitting down at the kitchen table, "I do... I do." He turned, patting the seat next to him. "When you fell into my care as your heartless mother ran off with your scoundrel father, I knew I had to protect you in ways no one else would. Look at you!"_

_Quasi glanced over at the kitchen mirror, and his smile faltered. Sure, he looked different than a lot of people..._

_"Well, why does that matter? I'm just there to learn!"_

_Frollo let out a bitter chuckle. "Your spirit is unbreakable. You think that's what 'college' is? All the lecherous, degenerate, irresponsible scum of our institution, going out every night to spit upon the Lord's word and engage in unholy activity,_ that _is what college is."_

_"I wouldn't," Quasi insisted, "Sir, you know I wouldn't."_

_Frollo sighed, quirking an eyebrow and feigning indecision. "I know you wouldn't, Quasimodo. But innocent minds can be easily influenced by the devil's persuasion."_

_Quasi looked down. "Please. It's the only thing I'd ever ask you for."_

_Frollo stared at him. Quasimodo kept bothering him about this... perhaps it was time to teach him a lesson. "They are cruel," Frollo warned again, then he pattered his fingers along his forearm. "You will not enjoy a moment of it."_

_Quasi's face lit up. "Does that mean--?"_

_"I forbid you to attend any university but the one I work at!" Frollo cut in, "I will enrol you at Notre Dame."_

_"Oh, thank you sir! Can I do my main--"_

_"Major."_

_"--Major, in art?" Quasi asked, "I've always loved creating things out of wood!" Frollo laughed._

_"I am not paying for your education to be wasted on a program that will get you work as a builder."_

_Quasi deflated, and looked down. "Yes, sir."_

_"I will enrol you in the architecture program. You have a keen eye, there's no doubt-- you will dedicate yourself to your studies, do you hear me?"_

_"Oh," Quasi nodded eagerly, "Oh, yes. I won't do anything but study!"_

_"Yes," Frollo mused, "Good." He began to smile. Quasimodo would have a rude awakening when he got there, when everyone jeered and laughed at him. A lesson indeed needed to be learned here._

Quasi cringed at the memory of all the paperwork and hassle his godfather had to go through to get him into that architecture program. This morning, Quasi had had all his things packed up, ready to go, as Notre Dame had a large campus and he and Frollo would both be living on residence.

The redheaded teenager was excited, but he didn't dare ask if they were close to arriving. Ah, university! He was finally doing something with his life.

As they neared an expansive, wrought iron gate, Quasi felt the nervous butterflies begin to arise. There were so many students milling around.

"Orientation day," Frollo scowled, parking the car, "A poor excuse to party and throw your entire educational career away in one night."

Quasi swallowed, looking around. There seemed to be people from all walks of life here-- everyone looked different, and the age range was sprawling.

"It's... amazing!" Quasi shouted, and flung open the car door, narrowly missing a guy on his bike.

"The fuck, dude?!" the guy called, and Quasi stood there, eyes wide.

"S-Sorry!" he called back. Frollo just smirked at him, but wiped the smile off as Quasi turned back.

"I'll bring you to your dormitory, Quasimodo," Frollo told him, "Just wait here and give me a moment to settle into my office."

Quasi watched his godfather saunter off across the lot, and grinned. A billion thoughts ran through his head, but he was suddenly shaken out of them as someone ran by and plastered a poster to his chest. 

"Be there!" someone with a high voice and untraceable accent shouted before prancing away, and Quasi looked down at the paper.

_TOPSY TURVY: FIRST PARTY OF THE SEMESTER @ ALPHA GYPSY_

_EVERYTHING IS UPSY-DAISY!_

_B.Y.O.B_

Raising his eyebrows, Quasi admired the poster. This looked like a good time! He'd never been to a party before...

Suddenly, the shadow of his godfather loomed over the paper in his hands, and he looked up to see the much taller older man frowning down at him. Frollo plucked the paper away.

"I hope you weren't thinking of going to this 'party'," Frollo glared down at him, tearing the paper up. Quasi looked down at the torn pieces, and bit his lip.

"No, sir. University is for studying hard... just like you said. I wouldn't want to waste my time on something like this."

Frollo smiled, patting him on the back. "Good lad. Come along now Quasimodo. You must find your dorm."

Quasi thought for a second as they walked. "What does BYOB mean?" Frollo choked.

"Excuse me?" he deadpanned.

"O-on the poster, it said--"

" _That poster_ is the work of the devil!" Frollo interrupted, "I'll hear no more of it." Quasi swallowed, following behind the taller man. The statement was a little extreme, but he supposed Frollo was right-- he worked here, after all.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"You are forgiven."

The two approached a residence building, and Frollo gave Quasi a form. "Your room is in here. Find it, memorize your way, and get comfortable-- your classes start tomorrow."

Quasi thanked him, and resisted the urge to dash up the stairs. He passed crowds of people along the steps and on the different floors, most turning their head to stare at him. He paid no mind, even saying hello to a few of them, and stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was a bristly-looking older woman.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Quasimodo."

"This your residence?" she asked. Her voice was low, almost worn.

"Yes, ma'am," Quasi answered with a nod. She smiled at him, patting his back.

"You don't gotta call me ma'am, Quasi. Name's Laverne. I'm the dean of student life here."

"Oh... it's very nice to meet you, Laverne."

"And you, son. Now, according to my records," she pulled out a very thick, disorganized book from her back pocket, and slipped her glasses on. "...You're in--" Just then, a bird landed on her shoulder.

"Oh, Max, get lost, will you?! I'm trying to help the newbie here!" The bird chirped, and Laverne wacked it away, turning back to her book with a shake of her head. "Alright, you're in... 62. God help you, boy."

"Wh-why?" Quasi asked, but Laverne just directed him down the hall and up some more stairs.

"Welcome to university, Quasi," she grinned, and swatted the bird off her shoulder. With Laverne's help, he finally made it to his fourth floor dorm.

"Look Victor, I'm not cleanin' up every little thing on my side when you're--"

"--snickers wrapper! I found a _snickers_ wrapper under my _pillow_!"

"--awwww, cry me a river, princess, I was hungry--"

"--You're always hungry, and I'm allergic to peanuts! What do snickers have in them? Pean-"

"Ah, grow up."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Hi there," Quasi interrupted timidly, and immediately upon entering, two sets of eyes were on him.

"Hey hey hey!" the stout one with the seemingly carefree attitude rushed over and nearly tackled Quasi. "You must be our mystery man!"

"Mystery man?" Quasi asked apprehensively, startled by the other student's immediate affection.

"We didn't know who our new roommate would be," the taller, more muscular student explained. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm-"

"Hugo, and this is Victor!" the shorter one grinned, zooming in front of Victor. The taller one sighed, and nodded.

"We're in our fourth and senior year here at Notre Dame." Suddenly, Quasi felt a little nervous. They were seniors? They were probably so much better than him...

"We've been here forever-- we're basically one of the gargoyles on this place. You're what, first year?" Hugo laughed as Quasi nodded, "Ah, you're in for the time of your life buddy."

"It is quite a nice campus," Victor nodded with a small smile, "Welcome."

"Thanks! You two, uh... make a cute couple."

Victor and Hugo both looked at each other, then back at Quasi, and burst into hysterical laughter.

"Kid, if he and I ever got it on, we'd probably strangle each other before we had a chance to c--"

"Don't be lewd, Hugo."

"Although, you do have a great ass," Hugo continued.

"Wha- oh, thank you," Victor blushed, "I certainly won't tell Djali you said that." Hugo's eyes widened, and he shuddered at the idea of his sexy Spanish boyfriend finding out about that comment.

"Anyway, what's your major?" Hugo gulped, constantly chattering at the youngest in the room.

"Architecture," Quasi began to smile a little more, realizing these two weren't as intimidating as they seemed.

"Ooh, what a doozy," Hugo sniggered, "You must have a whole lotta brains."

"Well I--" Quasi blushed, sitting down on the third, empty bed.

"At least you'll raise the IQ of the room by 300%," Victor sniffed.

"I don't know if that was a jab at me or yourself, music man," Hugo snarked, and rolled his eyes, laying back on his own messy bed.

"What are your majors?" Quasi asked, beginning to unpack.

"My dad wanted me to go to college, so here I am," Hugo rolled his eyes, "Taking up space in computer programming, just because."

"If only they had a degree in wine and cheese," Victor deadpanned.

"Don't you wish."

"Hm, yes that does sound nice, actually..." Victor raised a finger. "I have been training in the musical arts program, specifically the renowned program of piano composition."

"Good lord, throw yourself a parade why don't ya?!" Hugo blurted, opening a bag of chips, and Victor frowned, shutting his mouth.

"Those both sound so nice!" Quasi grinned.

"You're a happy go lucky kinda guy, aren't ya?" Hugo flopped on Quasi's bed, nudging him. "What's your name?"

"Quasimodo," Quasi nodded.

"So, Quasi-- can I call you Quasi?"

"Sure."

"--You headed to any parties tonight?"

"There's really only one worth attending," Victor huffed, fussing over his hair in the mirror. Hugo offered Quasi a chip, and he accepted thankfully.

"Yeah, you heard of it? Ol' Alpha Gypsy's annual welcome party?" Hugo chuckled.

"Actually yes," Quasi said quietly, "...Are you two going?"

"What, do you think we're heathens? 'Course we're goin'!" Hugo huffed.

"We'll be the best dressed," Victor straightened his shirt.

"A title the host will likely attempt to steal from you," Hugo laughed.

"Who's the host?" Quasi asked. He was still in the dark about a lot of things, and Victor and Hugo seemed like a library of campus knowledge.

"Ehhh... you've gotta meet him to know him," Hugo said, "Some love him. Some hate him. Some don't know he exists."

"Oh..." Quasi nodded, pretending to understand. "Well anyway, I can't go."

"Why not?" Victor's smile faltered.

"My godfather said I couldn't. He'd kill me!"

"Aaaand, why are you still listening to your godfather when you're away at college?" Hugo raised an eyebrow, finishing off his chips and tossing the bag over to Victor's side of the room.

"Hey--!"

"Can it, Vic."

"Well, because he works here! Professor Frollo? He says he's a very prominent figure here... you must know him."

"Oh yeah. He will kill you." Hugo scoffed, "Ah, Frollo. He almost had _me_ killed my first year."

"You just have that effect on people," Victor muttered, picking up Hugo's dorito bag and dropping it in the waste.

"Well, anyway-- it's a life or death with this one. He finds out, (and he will if you walk out the front door, he's probably got spies) you're dead. He doesn't, you have the time of your life. You strike me as someone who hasn't been to many parties-- take a risk, kid."

"You mean... sneak out?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, no... no I couldn't."

"You don't have to," Victor said softly, "It's up to you. It's your first night at university-- savour it."

"Yeah," Hugo smiled a little, earnestly, "You'll never forget it."

Quasi began to smile again, and an idea struck him. An idea involving the fire escape.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me, would you be able to direct me to the registrar's.... okay, guess not."

"Hi there, would you be able to point me in the way of-- nope, no problem..."

"Hello, I need directions to... aha, he has headphones on."

Phoebus sighed, rolling his eyes over to his cat, a white and grey tabby who was perched on the shoulder of his white button-up. "Transfer schools, they said. It'll be fun, they said." He un-crumpled the campus map he was holding, and gave his cat a scratch. "Everyone said all universities look the same, Achilles. My ass they do."

Just then, a group of girls walked by, giggling flirtatiously as they admired said ass. Phoebus turned, smirking, and leaned against a lamppost.

"Girls! Hi there. I'm Phoebus. It means sun g-oahHH!" his hand slipped on the post, and Achilles screeched, pouncing off. The blonde took a bunch of posters down with him as the girls just giggled some more and walked away. Phoebus groaned, and looked over at his startled cat. "I'm a disaster today."

He shook his head, and looked down at all the advertisements he had taken down. Student help, writing centre, library hours, etc... helpful, he should keep those in mind being new to Notre Dame. But the bold lettering of one in particular caught his eye.

_TOPSY TURVY: FIRST PARTY OF THE SEMESTER @ ALPHA GYPSY_

_EVERYTHING IS UPSY-DAISY!_

_B.Y.O.B._

Phoebus raised an eyebrow. He enjoyed a good party, but usually preferred to relax in the evenings with his favourite movie (Gladiator) and a glass of wine... He shrugged, tucking the poster away in his bag. He should make the effort to meet some new people. 

 _Alpha Gypsy_... he wondered how many people would be there. 

Entering his frat house after another hour and a half of fruitless directions and searching (and passing some seriously sketchy looking guys downstairs), he collapsed against the door-- only to find one bed was already occupied with his roommate.

"Hi," he breathed, chest heaving, "I'm Phoebus."

"You are a sight for sore eyes, mm?" the guy grinned, eyeing the muscular blonde in delight. Phoebus raised an eyebrow at him. His roommate was shorter than him, with skin a few shades darker and a lanky frame. He had a goatee, and a gold piercing through one earlobe.

"Am I?" Phoebus' eyebrow quirked even more, and the guy sighed happily.

His side of the room said a lot about him; it was messy, with items all over the place, yet each seemed to be placed carefully with love. He had a pink and yellow gypsy scarf hanging above his bed, just behind a well-worn little hand puppet that was stuck on the bedpost. On the other bed post dangled a pair of fuzzy purple handcuffs (which Phoebus completely didn't want to ask about), and a poster for American Horror Story: Freak Show was plastered lopsided on the wall. On his night table, a wooden-handled pocket knife sat open, beside about five well-melted candles. Just from his belongings, he seemed like a fascinating person... if not a little eccentric.  

"Gratias Maria, I have been blessed today!" the guy kissed a rosary and smiled at the ceiling, cradling the beads with a laugh worthy of a lunatic. Phoebus blinked, and walked over to his own bed, letting his grey tabby hop down on it.

"Religious man?"

"Not really," the guy tossed the rosary, sending it smashing into the wall, "I just like placing my bets."

Phoebus frowned, and was suddenly bombarded by the guy, rushing over and putting a hand on his shoulder. He smelled like a not unpleasant mix of weed and cotton candy, Phoebus observed with interest. "The name is Clopin Trouillefou! Third year, split between the theatre and the social justice department. Congratulations, you have the best roommate in all of Notre Dame."

"Uh huh," Phoebus muttered, eyeing the shorter man as he dodged over to his side of the room again.

"And I... have the second sexiest roommate in all of Notre Dame," Clopin grinned. "Second to me, of course." Phoebus' blush turned into a huff, and Clopin took his shirt off, tossing it over his shoulder and heading into their shared washroom. "You're coming to my party tonight, yes?"

" _Your_ party?" Phoebus asked. 

"Of course it's my party, who else could have designed those posters so flawlessly?" Clopin snapped, "And _duh_ \-- we're in Alpha Gypsy."

"Touché," Phoebus blinked.

"I would call you a dumb blonde, but there's obviously a reason you got into this school." Clopin shrugged. "Anyway, this party is a way to welcome the new kids... also, it's my yearly fuck you to Claude Frollo."

"Who's Claude Frollo?"

"He's on the committee of the school board, and he's the professor of theology. I fucking hate him."

"Strong words, for a religious man," Phoebus smirked, beginning to enjoy Clopin.

"Like I said," Clopin smirked back, twirling his cross necklace around playfully, "Placing my bets." With a wink, he dashed off to the shower. "Care to join me?"

"You're not my type," Phoebus chuckled after him. Clopin huffed, tossing his hair over his shoulder and dropping his decency towel.

"Just because you do not find me attractive does not stop me from _being_ attractive, sun god," he smiled, and left Phoebus to unpack on his own, wide-eyed.

"He used my own pick up line on me," he whispered to his cat, referring to the meaning of his name, and Achilles meowed appreciatively.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Victor hissed, and Quasi waved.

"Oh yeah, I'm--!"

"Keep it down," Hugo hissed, looking around out their dorm window, "You're practically announcing your position!"

"I mean... _yes, I'm fine_ ," Quasi whispered. He had a hoodie on, one he had borrowed from Victor, as he was also a large size.

"Remember-- be careful," Victor said.

"--Stealthy," Hugo added.

"Clever," Victor raised a finger.

"--And we'll see you at the part-ay, Quas-ay," Hugo smiled, mimicking a hip thrust. Quasi nodded, and began to climb with ease down the fire escape. He found his way through the dark pathways of the Notre Dame campus at night to Alpha Gypsy, which wasn't too hard with the sound of the music audible from miles away. 

He knocked politely, as Frollo had always taught him to knock before entering someone else's space. After a few more knocks and no one answering, Quasi began to worry he wasn't being heard over the loud beat and roar of the crowd of partiers. Suddenly, a couple guys pushed past him and opened the door themselves, so Quasi slipped in behind them.

He made his way down the hall of the huge house, passing people who were making out against the wall, another guy who was chugging some blue drink and being cheered on by his friends. On the second floor, two guys stood next to each other, watching the freshman on the first.

"He's fuckin' ugly," the taller one, who was trying to grow a mustache, snickered.

"Think he's ugly now?" the shorter one laughed, and picked up a vase from a nearby table.

Some girls stared at Quasi and snickered as he walked by, to which he swallowed. This was overwhelming... maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here--

"Watch out!" someone shouted, and a girl with a mane of black hair dived off the stairs, catching a vase before it fell on Quasi's head. "Careful, assholes!" she shouted up, and scowled as she set the crockery aside. Quasi stood, stunned, and the girl offered him a sardonic smile.

"Sorry. They'll do anything for a laugh." She took his arm, surprising him. "You look new. Freshman?" She was dressed in a white crop top that bared her shoulders, purple skirt riding up as she walked.

"Um... yes?" Quasi told her, still stunned beyond words. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Well thanks," she smirked. "It's not like it gets old or anything, hearing that from every guy on campus."

Quasi's blush came in full force. "O-oh... did I say that out loud? I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, o-or anything..." The young woman studied him closely, eyes narrowing. He wasn't like the other frat boys... that much she could tell.

"What's your name?" she gave him a softer, more encouraging smile.   

"Quasimodo," he smiled back shyly, shaking her hand.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Esmeralda," she told him, "But you can call me--"

"Esme!" someone shouted, "My dear, _beautiful_ sister, how many marriage proposals have you received tonight, eh?!" Clopin came dancing over.

"Roughly twenty," she smirked his way, leaning against the banister and crossing her arms, "But I don't think they were for marriage."

"And I shall kill every last one of them!" Clopin announced, raising his cup, and a bunch of people around him raised theirs as well without really knowing what they were doing it for.

"Quasi, have you met my brother?" Esme laughed, bringing him over, "This is Clopin."

"At your service!" the agile man bowed deeply, and took another drink, popping something into his mouth as well. He began to sing drunkenly. _"Maybe you've heard of a terrible place where the scoundrels of uni collect in a lair... maybe you've heard of that mythical place called Alpha Gypsy--"_ he skipped over to Quasi. _"Hello! You're there_." He grinned. "Enjoying the night, my friend?!"

"Oh yes," Quasi answered politely, "It's a very well-organized party."

Clopin gave the redhead a strange look, and nudged Esmeralda. "Where'd you find this one?"

Esme shoved him, and as he cackled and back flipped away, she leaned in to Quasi. "He's my older brother, by a year. He's a total stoner, but he hates being called that-- he prefers the term 'free spirit'."

"But... doesn't marijuana calm you down?" Quasi asked, raising his eyebrows as he watched Clopin figuratively ricochet off the walls. "I read that in a book somewhere."

"I didn't say it was just pot," Esme whispered, and winked with a laugh as Quasi balked. They kept navigating through the party, and Esme's hand soon found the redhead's arm. "So what's your story, Quasimodo?"

"Well... I'm Professor Frollo's son."

"Oh," Esmeralda muttered, "How sad for you."

"He's been kind to me. He's shown me compassion when no one else has." Esmeralda looked at his face, guessing what that might mean, and sighed.

She took him over to the keg. "You ever had any of this before?" Quasi wanted to say yes, but by the way she was looking at him, he could tell she already knew the answer.

She offered him a sip of a clear liquid, and he nearly spit it out. It burned his throat, and was making his stomach feel warm.

"Okay," Esme chuckled, taking it back and downing it herself, "I can tell alcohol doesn't agree with you." Quasi laughed as well, beginning to feel a little more comfortable.

Over at the front door, it cracked open, allowing a bearded blonde to find his way in. It was pretty loud already-- Phoebus wondered if he had missed all the action.

Over in the living room, someone tackled someone else into a glass table, sending them both groaning. _Nope. Just in time._

Filling up a cup of beer, Phoebus surveyed everyone, taking a sip. He saw a young woman with pink hair, swooning by the stairs. She looked like she was about to throw up.

"Are you alright?" Phoebus asked her, steadying the girl. She blinked at him incoherently.

"I... mmm, I'm so... drunk," she giggled, falling into him. As he held her up, Phoebus suddenly felt another hand grab his bicep, yanking him away, and soon, he was in Clopin's embrace.

"That is Jillian Thoureux," Clopin growled, giving her the death glare and scaring her off, "She pretends she is drunk out of her mind so men will offer to help her and fuck her."

"Ah," Phoebus frowned as the two did the tango in the living room's make-do dance area, "So why did you stop me?"

"You seem the type who doesn't like taking advantage of girls," Clopin smirked, letting Phoebus twirl him, "I was saving you from a lifetime of guilt."

"Touché," Phoebus considered again, and suddenly, his eyes locked with someone across the room. She was standing by the kitchen with a redheaded student who had odd body proportions, laughing. Her smile dropped as she met eyes with him. Clopin turned, and saw who he was staring at.

"Ah! Phoebus, come meet Esmeralda!" He pulled the blonde over to his sister for a second introduction that night, "Esmeralda? Phoebus, my new _rrrroommate_." He rolled his r on the last word, then made the blow-job gesture to his sister, motioning between himself and Phoebus, and Esmeralda laughed loudly, coming over to them.

"Phoebus. Great to meet you."

"And you," Phoebus returned, still captivated by her. He held out a hand, and she gave his wrist a squeeze instead.

"Careful," she glanced over his shoulder, "My brother might kill me if I take you."

"Your brother?!" Phoebus cried, and whipped around to find Clopin nowhere to be seen, off terrorizing some poor freshman no doubt.

"This is Quasimodo," Esmeralda turned to introduce them, and Quasi smiled a little.

"Hey," he nodded, and Phoebus nodded back.

"Hi."

"I'll be right back. All this drinking is making me hungry," Esme smiled, and patted the boys on their shoulders as she sauntered off. Quasi shuffled his toe.

"So... where are you from?"

"I just came all the way from California," Phoebus nodded, "Berkeley, actually."

"California to Indiana," Quasi huffed, "Yeah, I've studied enough maps to know that's quite the journey. Do you miss it?"

"I do," Phoebus sighed. "But this is a good school, and you do what you gotta do, right?"

"I had to go here," Quasi said, "My godfather teaches here." He fiddled with a nearby napkin. "Do you know your way around campus yet?"

"Hell no. I'm blind as a bat when it comes to directions," Phoebus laughed.

"I studied this map too, this afternoon," Quasi shrugged sheepishly, "I've got a lot of extra time on my hands. I know the campus upside down now-- if you need help, come see me."

"I'll keep that in mind, Quasi," Phoebus smirked, "Thanks."

Just then, a couple of shouts were heard, and Quasi looked behind him to see Victor and Hugo beckoning him over.

"Oh... one second," the redhead grinned, and Esmeralda returned.  

"So... looks like we're alone," Phoebus said to her.

"Are we?" Esmeralda smirked, stepping closer to him, "I hadn't noticed." Phoebus laughed softly.

"What year are you?"

"Second."

"Me too," Phoebus whispered, taking Esmeralda's hand. This time, she let him, and they began to dance as a slower song came on amidst the anarchy.

"Taking?"

"Kinesiology," Phoebus told her, swaying their bodies, "I used to be in Lit, but once I realized the furthest I could get in an essay is "don't", I transferred here for a more _suitable_ education."

"Rule of thumb," Esmeralda whispered, trailing a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair, "You _do not_ use contractions in essays."

"See what I mean?" Phoebus chuckled, "I'm hopeless."

Esme's grin soon faded to a soft smile, and Phoebus looked down at her. She was gorgeous.

"Were you planning on getting laid your first night at Notre Dame?" Esme asked him.

"Me? Oh, not at all," Phoebus blinked, swallowing.

"Good," Esme dragged her finger up his chin, letting him go and flashing him a smirk over her shoulder. Phoebus stood there, amazed, and watched her sashay away through the crowd.

"What a woman..." he murmured to himself, running a hand through his hair, and went off in search of a good stiff drink.

"Quasi, bro!" Hugo yelled, slapping him on the back, "Ya made it!"

"We knew you would," Victor extended his large, muscular arms, accidentally slapping a guy in the face. "Ooh... sorry... _sorry_!"

"I can't believe I've never done this before," Quasi slurred.

"What, did you drink the whole keg, buddy?"

"One sip," Quasi grinned.

"Mmmhmm," Hugo frowned, yanking him out of the way of another drunken patron.

"How did you start up a conversation with Esmeralda?" Victor inquired.

"Oh yeah, do tell, you dog," Hugo gave a dirty growl, and Quasi tilted his head.

"Well... she talked to me."

"Really?"

"Yes," Quasi blushed, "She was very nice."

"I bet she was," Hugo smirked, and Victor knocked him on the head.

Over on the stairs, Clopin was organizing a new attraction, involving a hose, a large keg of beer, and many people cheering him on.

"You all remember last year's king?!" he was shouting, and a guy was lifted up above everyone, drinking a full glass down. More people cheered, and Clopin rubbed his hands together. "But who will be our _next_ king?!" he grinned. He gazed around, and an idea struck him. The theatre major rode the rail down and grabbed Quasi by the shoulders, bringing him up. He handed him the hose, and Quasi took it carefully. Victor and Hugo shrugged, and joined in cheering him on, so Quasi bit his lip, and began to drink. All around him, people shouted _'chug! chug! chug!'_ He really had never experienced anything like this before.

Soon, he began to feel woozy, but the adrenaline was rushing in his ears as people cheered for him. Nobody had ever cheered for him... after a few more seconds, he finally dropped the hose, and doubled over. The crowd of frat boys and sorority girls all fell silent, waiting... but Quasi stood back up, lifting his arms.

"Quasimodo, our new king!" Clopin shouted with a laugh, and Quasi felt tears gathering in his eyes as he watched the room of students spin before him. He laughed as well as everyone congratulated him-- he was on top of the world, and no one could take him down. Just as he felt like he would pass out, a loud bang sounded, and the front door slammed open. Quasi turned with a gasp, and everyone stopped what they were doing as a tall figure stepped through the doorway.

The head of theology, scowl as deep and menacing as ever, closed the laptop playing the loud music, and you could have heard a pin drop.

"Oh no," Quasi whispered, and Victor and Hugo shuddered, backing away.

"Enjoying your party, I see," Frollo drawled to the crowd, and turned to Quasi. " _You_."

"S-sir, I-"

"Don't blame him!" Quasi turned around, and saw Esmeralda rush forward, pushing through the masses. "Please sir, it's not his fault."

"And whose is it, my dear?" Frollo grinned, "Yours?" He began to walk over to her, and nobody moved a muscle as he circled her, grazing a finger across her jaw ever so lightly. "Mmmm... Esmeralda Trouillefou. My favourite student. I was just imagining what a _stain_ on your record this would look like."

"I know what you were imagining," Esme growled, and Frollo gripped her wrist.

"Careful... you're speaking to a professor."

"And so am I," Phoebus came pushing through as well, taking a place beside Esmeralda, "She's done nothing wrong. Neither has Quasimodo."

"Quasimodo was told to stay in his dorm... instead, he chose to engage in illegal activity with all of you who wish to throw your career away!"

"Illegal activity?!" Clopin blurted, tumbling forward through the masses, "Excuuuuse me, but the only illegal activity going on here is up in my underwear drawer!" Esmeralda pinched him.

"Have you been drinking, boy?" Frollo asked Quasi, scowl deepening, and Quasi cowered back.

"Don't punish him," Esme begged, "I gave the vodka to him." She pinched her brother again to help, and he grimaced.

"Yes, we all did," Clopin yawned. Then he added, _'fucking pompous asshole'_ under his breath, but dodged his sister's next pinch.

"I will punish him as I see fit," Frollo returned sharply, getting close to her face, "It is none of your business."

"She's just trying to h--" Quasi slurred, but faltered upon receiving a warning glare from Frollo. The older professor stroked his thumb along Esme's face again, smiling.

"Just trying to help... You are such a pretty one, aren't you? Shame if you were to receive probation on your first day of year two, hm?" His eyes trailed down to her lips, and Phoebus glared, shifting uncomfortably. She smacked his hand away, and sneered.

"It would be better than seeing your face every day for the next three months!"

Frollo's smile dropped, and his eyes took on pure rage. "Mark my words, Trouillefou, you will pay for this insolence." He darted his hateful gaze over to Clopin. "And that goes for your degenerate brother as well." Clopin tightened a fist, forcing himself to stay quiet. "That's the end of this little party of yours-- the board will hear of this." He turned to Quasimodo. "And you will follow me."

"Sir, please, I-"

" _Now_."

Quasi looked back to everyone, and Esmeralda gave him a sympathetic glance, watching until the front door was slammed.


	3. Chapter 3

Quasi was pushed into the empty dorm room, Hugo and Victor still over at Alpha Gypsy, helping clean as Clopin cursed Frollo out, no doubt. Frollo slammed the door, and whipped back around.

"What did I tell you?!"

"They were kind to me, sir," Quasi murmured, looking down, "You said they would be cruel, and they weren't!" By now, he had sobered up from the shock.

"That wasn't kindness, you idiot! She was setting a trap!" He scowled, moving closer, "I know women like that... they're witches. They draw you in with their eyes, tease you, give you unholy thoughts, then laugh at you the minute you walk away."

"I wasn't thinking any unholy thoughts, sir."

"It is impossible not to with her," Frollo scowled, his own mind wandering to the very thoughts that prompted him to switch chancellor-approved class sections so that he would get Esmeralda in his block every year.

"Esmeralda was different--" Quasi interrupted his thinking, "She looked at me like no one had ever--"

"She was the first girl who _ever_ looked at you! She doesn't _want_ you, boy! Did you see that handsome blonde she was standing with?!" Quasi looked down. "Remember what I taught you, Quasimodo."

"I..."

"Remember?!"

"I am deformed and ugly," Quasi said, tears threatening to spill as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"A girl as beautiful as her would never want someone like you!" Frollo spat, "You were blind to the way they all laughed behind your back!"

"They...?" Quasi breathed, blinking as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Didn't I tell you?" Frollo sighed, turning away, "I told you, but you wouldn't listen."

"I'm sorry, sir," Quasi cried, "I'll never disobey you again."

"I assume not," Frollo turned on his heel, "And if you ever defend that girl again..." He turned up his chin, and walked out the door, slamming it. Quasi fell back into his pillow, sobbing.

Almost an hour later, he heard a light rap on the door. Assuming it was his roommates, Quasi stayed silent, but he heard a female voice break the silence.

"Hey."

Quasi lifted his head, then turned away. "What do you want?"

"To help you," Esmeralda frowned, closing the door and walking over, "What did Frollo say to you?"

"Nothing I didn't deserve," Quasi snapped. "I bet you all had fun laughing at me once I left."

Esme hesitated. "What?"

"That's what you do, right? Laugh at me, because I'm ugly."

"Look at me," Esme said, and tilted Quasi's face over. "Hey. You are not ugly. Is that what he tells you?"

"He's right."

"He's not," Esme shot back. "He has no right to say something like that to a sweet boy like you."

Quasi sighed. "A sweet boy? You make me sound like your little brother." Esme smiled a little.

"I don't need any more brothers," she smirked, "One's enough of a handful." With that, she leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Quasi's cheek. "I could use a best friend, though."

Quasi scoffed. "You must have thousands of friends. Look at you."

"Yeah, look at me!" Esme huffed, fluffing her hair. "Just because I may be considered an object of desire around this cesspool of hormonal men, doesn't mean I warm up easy. It takes time for me to trust someone."

"You just met me," Quasi sniffled, "Why do you want to be friends with me, then?"

Esme sighed again, brushing some red hair out of his eye. "I... don't know. There's just something about you." Quasi started to smile. Maybe not every college girl was so bad.

"You should go," he said quietly, looking away. "If my godfather finds you, he'll--"

"This isn't the first time Frollo's threatened me," Esme rolled her eyes, "I know how to deal with him."

"I'm sorry," Quasi murmured.

"For what?"

"For his cruelty toward you. I've never seen him act like that."

She blew her hair out of her face. "I have. But I assume he was much more cruel to you." She traced his palm. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No," Quasi assured her quickly, "No, he'd never do that."

Esme clenched her jaw. "Why do you stand up for him?"

"He's... been looking out for me, since my parents left me as a child. I feel like I owe him my loyalty. Shouldn't every child be loyal to their parent?"

"Not when their parent teaches them that they're ugly!" Esme blurted, and gave a frustrated growl. "Maybe Frollo isn't the man you think he is, Quasi. Challenge him once in a while... don't be afraid to stand up, and see how much he really cares for you."

Quasi's eyes were wide. He had never even considered the fact that Frollo may not love him as much as he thought. It couldn't be true... could it?

"Hang in there," Esme squeezed his hand, and smiled. Quasi looked up as she stood.

"Hey, I'm... also sorry for getting you in trouble."

"Oh, I didn't need your help with that," Esme winked, and suddenly, they heard the door begin to open. With a gasp, she dashed over to the window, and hopped out onto the fire escape, giving a little wave and swinging down. Quasi sighed happily, then got under his covers and feigned sleep as Victor and Hugo lumbered in for the night.

* * *

About a week later, classes were in full swing and Quasi was beginning to get the hang of things. It was a Friday, and he had just made it to his 4:00 class. In the adjacent building, Clopin was in his sociology class, obnoxiously rubbing his A+ in everyone's faces for the paper he had written entitled: _"Religious Prejudice In 1400s Paris"_.

"Aha! What did I tell you, you fucking scrubs?!" Clopin sang, dancing on top of his desk, "Nobody can write an opinion piece like me!"

Phoebus was a floor down, catching maybe 20% of the lecture through his notes as he dozed off. In the next building, Esmeralda was just finishing her dancing course, blowing off steam and preparing to be ogled her entire theology 4:00 with Frollo. She had that class next with Quasi... she really felt bad for him; she wondered how he could have so much blind faith in a man that was so cruel to him.

On her path way to class, she passed two seniors who she only half knew the names of (Vincent and Henry? Virgil and Hank?) who were stopping to take selfies. She rolled her eyes, and kept walking. Suddenly, she felt a hand at her back, and felt hot breath against her ear.

"You're looking lovely today, my dear."

Esmeralda struggled a little, but Frollo held on, pinning her wrist behind her back. They were on a pathway concealed by trees... were those two seniors still around?

"What are you doing?" Esme growled. Frollo took a deep breath in her hair, then let go.

"Run along, now. You'd best not be late for my class."

She rushed off, shaking the feel of her creepy professor off. She wished she could get some proof of his advances one of these days for some justice-- but it always caught her off guard.

Slinging her things over a chair in Room B203, she saw Quasi a couple rows down. He was busy at work on something, all his books neatly laid out on the desk-- he had obviously fast tracked this course as a result of his godfather being professor. Esmeralda took out her used textbook, and opened it to the correct page.

"Today," Frollo said, as he dusted off his robes and sauntered to the front of the lecture hall, "I will draw from my lecture in Biblical Studies 102 and Christian Ethics, where I spoke about the importance of order and morality in the church."

"Rich, coming from you," Esme muttered, and Frollo kept talking.

"I trust you all did the reading on the introductions to the Early Church?" he asked, "It was assigned."

Quasi raised his arm. "I did!"

Frollo smirked as Quasi's voice echoed awkwardly in the large room, a couple of people tittering at him.

"Good. If only each and every student in this room was as dedicated. Now, open your books to Scripture and Violence, page 23."

Esmeralda sighed, plopping her chin down on her fist. She hated biblical studies... but going to a catholic university, it was unavoidable, and these courses were mandatory no matter what program you were in.

A little later in the class, they looked over some responses. "What was this man trying to say about sacramental theology?" Frollo asked, and Quasimodo raised his hand yet again, as he had been for the past hour. Frollo looked beyond him, though.

"Miss Trouillefou?"

Esme looked up in surprise, as did Quasi turn to look at her. "Oh... um, he was speaking on the examples of the rites of several particular sacraments of the contemporary Roman Catholic Church, and the nature of sacramental symbol in the modern, multicultural world as treated by several current theologians, sir."

Frollo raised an eyebrow. "Good... I see you've done your reading, like a good girl." Esme got shivers under his gaze, but the prof just smiled, turning to someone else. Quasi gave her a wave, which Esmeralda returned... then she excused herself, taking her books and exiting the hall.

That night, Frollo sat at his desk in the empty lecture hall, once everyone had filed out. Straightening the papers he had collected, he looked at the name on top, and sucked in a breath.

_Esmeralda._

Frollo cursed, his papers scattering. She distracted him, and left him breathless whenever he looked at her. Ever since last year, he had gone over the heads of the chancellor and dean of academics to tamper with the class schedules, in order to place Esmeralda in his theology sections. He couldn't bear to go a day without seeing those smouldering eyes, staring back at him from his classes.

Now, things were so much more complicated with Quasimodo here, with him befriending her. She would be his, only his, not his godson's... he would see to that with the proper words to Quasimodo, spinning it this way and that to make it seem like she would only use him.

_God, he wanted to use her..._

Frollo dropped into his seat at his desk, holding his head in his hands. Never, over his long career in academia, had a woman gotten to him like this. It was the work of the devil, he knew it... but she had a choice. She would be his, or she would forfeit her position as a student in this university.

Frollo chuckled to himself, fixing a few sentences here and there on her sheet...

Now, she could never resist him.

* * *

On the other end of campus, since her roommate Jasmine was out, the group of new friends met in Esmeralda's dorm room, for a game that Quasi had never heard of before.

Clopin set up the board, and gestured to it proudly. "Well?"

"Wonderful... ah yes, great!" Phoebus smiled blankly at the table, "What is it?"

"Dungeons and Dragons," Clopin grinned devilishly, "Anybody played before?"

Esme raised her hand, as she had grown up playing it with her brother, and Phoebus tilted his head. "Ehh... now that you mention it, I think I saw it being played once in middle school. I thought it was for ner-"

"Don't say it," Clopin growled, digging something out, "Don't _fucking_ say it. I call being the DM... I would play as a rogue, but someone needs to step up to bat." 

Esme laughed, and Quasi took a bite of pizza. "How do you play?"

Clopin explained, and they got to the tabletop game. After a while, everyone was getting the hang of it.

"You're good at this," Esme told Phoebus, watching him move his tabletop piece.

"I'll never be as good as you," Phoebus returned, smiling at her, "At least... I'd need a little more practice."

"I'd say you need a lot more practice," Esme grinned, and they leaned in. Quasi inspected the sketch he had done of his character, trying to figure out how he could whittle his dwarf out of wood for their next game, and Clopin nudged him, staring at the other two.

 _"I can see what's happening,"_ he began to sing quietly, tossing an arm around Quasi, " _And they don't have a clue!"_ At the blank look Quasi was giving him and his lack of participation, he nudged him. "Haven't you ever seen the Lion King?"

"Oh, no," Quasi shook his head adamantly, "My father forbids all violent movies in the household." Clopin opened his mouth to reply, then decided it wasn't worth it. He held a finger up.

"Alright..." He took out a decorated water bottle with a hole in the side, and stuffed something in the little bowl that was shoved into it. "Before we go any further-!"

"Really? In a water bottle?" Esmeralda deadpanned, sitting back. Clopin placed a hand over his chest.

"I am a starving student, you think I can afford a real bong?!"

"You're a starving student. How can you afford _weed_?" Esme smirked. Clopin pointed at her.

"You got me there." After taking a hit, he grinned. "Any brave souls wish to follow?"

"I will," Phoebus volunteered, and Clopin passed the water bottle over, giggling. The blonde looked at it, and frowned. It had seemed easy... so why was it so confusing now?

"Here," Clopin said, "Close your lips around the mouth of the bottle..." he gave an evil grin, aiming to rile the blonde up, and feigned nonchalance. "Now just pretend you're sucking dick like a vacuum." Quasimodo's eyebrows shot up, but Phoebus nodded assuredly.

"Ah." With that, he closed his mouth around the bottle head, eyes fluttering shut and inhaling. Clopin blazed the weed for him while watching intently, and Phoebus exhaled a perfect plume of smoke, smirking at him. The theatre major was speechless, and more than a little turned on.

"I see you're an expert at sucking dick," Esmeralda laughed.

"I could use a little more _practice_ ," Phoebus chuckled, and Clopin nearly fainted.

"What's sucking d-?" Quasi began.

"Don't ask," all three cut him off.

Soon, the four were having a great time as the theatre major carried on with the daring tale of the evil Orc Lord Frollo, stealing Esme and Phoebus from their staring at one another.

 "And he raised his arms, fire _blazing_ in his eyes, as Quasi's dwarf Oodles, Esme's shadow elf Maiyalis, and Phoebus' Paladin... _Gerard_ , who had very large muscles and a gaze hotter than the hellfire that seared--"

"I left my cat alone tonight for this shit?" Phoebus huffed.

" _Don't_ interrupt me!" Clopin barked, "I am a natural storyteller, it is a gift."

Quasi's eyes were wide. "Go on!"

"Yes, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-- you all creep into the cave of hellfire, where Frollo the orc lord is waiting. Oodles attempts to use charisma, and..." Quasi rolled as prompted with an enthusiastic grin, and Clopin smacked his forehead. "...Fails. All draw their weapons, and the evil Lord Frollo says--"

"You are under academic probation," a voice announced behind them, and Clopin considered this.

"I mean, that just doesn't have the same ring to it as death, but--"

"What are _you_ doing in my dorm?" Esme growled, getting up from the table angrily. Frollo just smirked at her rage, and presented her with a paper.

"I... I didn't cheat on this!" she shouted, ripping the paper up, "That's bullshit!"

"It's your word against mine," Frollo smiled, shrugging, "Of course, there is one way to straighten this matter out." The older man smiled at her, biting his lip. Clopin launched himself over the table, grabbing the professor by the jacket.

"You self-righteous prick! I'll shove that exam down your throat so you can choke on it, you creepy fuck!"

"Watch your mouth," Frollo snapped.

"Why don't you watch your mouth when you're talking to my sister?!" Clopin shouted back. "Oh, that's right... you're too busy watching _her_ mouth, and imagining sticking your cock in it!"

Phoebus' eyes bugged, and Frollo gasped, dragging Clopin in by the collar. They stared each other down for a second, before the professor released him. "I will have you _expelled_ for this slander."

"No!" Phoebus stepped in, rushing to Clopin's aid. "No, you can't." Clopin looked over at the blonde curiously, and Frollo directed his glare to Frollo. "I won't let you destroy his career."

"And just what do you gain from protecting them... what was your name? _Phoebus_? Yes... I hear you're good at what you do. You're throwing away a promising career yourself."

"I can't say I care, sir," Phoebus scowled right back, standing in front of Clopin in protection, "Mark it down that it was me who cheated, not Esmeralda-- and let Clopin off."

"Don't do this," Esme whispered to him, taking his hand. Quasi watched in fear behind them as Phoebus held his ground. Frollo chuckled.

"Very well. Mr. Trouillefou is off the hook, but _both_ of _you_ are on probation, as of now. Chancellor Deacon will have words with you tomorrow."

"This is injustice!" Esmeralda shouted.

"Like I said," Frollo smiled, "It's your choice, my dear." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I'd never sleep with you if my life depended on it."

"Then pay the price of plagiarism," Frollo growled, folding the sheet.

"No!" Quasi shouted, "Why are you doing this to her?"

Esmeralda sighed. He was too innocent for his own good. Quasi watched helplessly as Frollo regarded him.

" _You_ chose _your_ path, Quasimodo. I forgave you... I showed you the way to salvation. But you spat upon my lessons, and disrespected the way of God."

Quasi grabbed at his arm, but Frollo threw him off, grabbing the student instead and dragging him down the hall. After a second though, Quasi thought of what Esmeralda had told him those few nights ago, and overcame Frollo, thrusting out of his grip. "I've done nothing wrong!" he shouted, "If you're punishing me for standing up for my friends... m-maybe it's _you_ in the wrong!"

Frollo's eyes blazed with fury, and he securely grabbed Quasi by the wrist this time.

"How dare you, boy? After all I've done for you! Feed you, dress you, teach you, keep you all your life!" he scowled. "I gave you another chance, and now you've gone against me again. I will make _sure_ you stay in your dorm outside of classes-- your window has been securely locked, and those fool roommates of yours have been relocated." He turned one more time. "And I will be taking you home once you finish your fall term, before your soul strays beyond hope. I knew you would fall victim to the temptations of college debauchery, boy. I knew it all along."

"No," Quasi closed his eyes, repeating that word over and over in his head as he was finally thrown back into his dorm. How would he survive without his new friends? What would come of them?

This was all his fault.

"What was I thinking?!" Frollo roared, "Taking you to university, smartening you up... _Beata Maria_ , I should never have taken you from them." Quasi looked up through his bleary eyes.

"What?"

"Your mother. She begged and pleaded to keep you, but I knew you could be of use to me-- far better than to her. She loved you with all her heart."

"But..." Quasi wiped his eyes, lower lip trembling.

"And your father? He fought in court. He tried so hard to keep you, but I had claims against your mother. I claimed she was unfit to be a parent-- and I _won_."

Quasi was stunned into silence, but Frollo went on.

"I was wrong about you. You're nothing but a burden... that's all you'll ever be."

The door to his cold dorm room was shut, and Quasi sat there, staring into the darkness.

_Esmeralda was right about Frollo. How could I be so naive not to see it?_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Esmeralda and Phoebus sat in the chancellor's office. On the desk read a plaque that announced 'Ch. Archibald Deacon', the man who would be deciding their fate once Frollo arrived to attest.

Phoebus broke the silence. "Shit. First month of school, and I'm already out on my ass. If my dad hasn't disowned me yet, this'll sure give the bastard incentive."

"You haven't been kicked out yet," Esme reminded him, fiddling with a loose thread in the chair.

"Well neither have you," Phoebus returned softly, and Esme scoffed.

"I can write my entire educational career off now. Frollo'll ruin me for this."

"For what?" Phoebus scowled angrily, "For resisting his _advances_?" Esme shrugged and nodded, and Phoebus huffed. "That's... that's not fair."

"Life's not fair. They love him at this stupid school," Esme growled, "They'll cover up anything just to protect his image. He could very well--" she began, but waved her hand. "Anyway, that creep could do anything to me and they'd brush it under the carpet."

"Why?"

"Because there's no proof," she huffed in frustration, throwing her arms up and hugging her knees up onto the chair. Phoebus was quiet for a second, then spoke again.

"Y'know... I didn't even wanna go to college in the first place. I wanted to join the army."

Esme looked over. "Yeah? I can see you being a good soldier."

"I'll take that as a compliment?" Phoebus chuckled.

"I meant it as one," Esme replied warmly, studying the man beside her closely.  

"What you've had to endure with Frollo..." Phoebus leaned in, taking her hand, "No one should have to go through."

"I know," Esme whispered.

"I know you can protect yourself, but... I'll... I'll protect you in any way I can," Phoebus offered, leaning in closer.

"I know," Esme repeated, and they stared at each other for a second in wonder, before sealing their lips together.

* * *

Quasi trudged down the hall of his dorm, on his way to spend time in the campus library-- maybe there he could find some peace of mind. He had missed his 8AM class that morning, but he didn't care... and he was sure Frollo didn't either. Laverne sat at a desk in the hall, reading a book, but looked up upon the student's passing.

"Quasi? What's wrong?" She took her glasses off. "You wanna tell 'ol Laverne all about it?"

"Not today," Quasi sighed, and trudged down the stairs.

Making it to the library, he set his things down at a table, and plunked his head down. He should never have asked to go to college. Frollo, for all his lies and deception and hatred, was right about one thing; Quasi wasn't suited for it-- for any of it. He didn't even know what sucking dick was. Didn't most people know what that was... whatever it was? Plus, he had never tasted beer before coming here. How much of a loser was he?

 He just didn't belong.

Right about then, he wished he was back home in his own room, studying his own books and carving his figures... he always whittled when he was upset. But then, there was that voice at the back of his mind still, telling him to--

_"Quasi! Chin up!"_

The redhead frowned, and lifted his head, looking around. Was that in his head too?

_"Over here!"_

He turned, and saw Victor and Hugo hiding behind some books. Quasi pretended not to see them, so they ran over, taking seats next to him.

"Fine, you say fuck stealth mode, we say fuck it too," Hugo hissed, "Quasi-- what the hell are ya doing?!"

"What do you mean?" Quasi moped.

"You look so sad," Victor patted his fingers together, "Laverne told us she saw you looking a little down, as well. We thought something may be wrong."

"Wrong? Oh, you're very observant, what gave it away? Me sulking around, or the fact that my two friends are on academic probation and one was almost expelled by the one man I've loved and trusted my entire life?!"

Hugo looked down. "We're your friends too, aren't we?"

Quasi sighed, peeking through his fingers wearily. "Sorry. Yes, of course you two are... I'm just a little touchy right now."

"We understand completely," Victor sat down as well, then hesitated. "Well, we're trying to, anyway. Anything you need us for, we're here for you."

"Which is why..." Hugo wiggled his eyebrows, "We did a little digging, and found a somethin' for ya."

"I'm really not in the mood, guys--"

"Take a look," Victor pushed the paper forward, and Quasi finally rolled his eyes, looking down.

"Records?" Quasi frowned down at them.

"Photocopied proof," Hugo enunciated with a smirk, "Of Frollo's perverted attempts to get Esmeralda as close to him as he can. Hacked into the systems through my, eh..." he cracked his knuckles, "Extensive program training."  

Quasi's eyes widened as he flipped through the altered class schedules, and gasped.

"And," Hugo shot finger guns, "Here's the kicker." He pulled out Victor's phone from his friend's pocket, and pulled up a video. "From our snapchat story a couple of days ago. See, there's us making dumb faces with the bee filter... then in the background, see what's happening?"

Quasi squinted, and saw behind them on the path was Frollo, grabbing Esmeralda's arm and smelling her hair. She was clearly struggling.

"Go find the chancellor, Mr. Deacon, with this," Victor told him.

"What does he look like?" Quasi asked.

"Oh, y'know, old white guy with a cross around his neck."

"Very helpful, Hugo," Victor sighed, "You just described every professor in this university."

"Alright, well he looks like... your kindly, pleasantly plump grandfather, who'd wanna tell you stories of the war by the fire as he sneaks you some mulled wine."

"How you're not in the creative writing department, I am flabbergasted," Victor shook his head.

"I'll find him," Quasi said, and grinned. "God, I love you guys." He shot up and running out of the library.

"I love me too," Hugo smiled, kicking his feet up onto Victor's lap and inspecting his nails.

"Will I be getting that phone back?" Victor called after him nervously, "My grandmother's expecting a call  from me tonight!"

* * *

Back at the office, Frollo opened the door, and smiled to himself as he took a seat beside Esme and Phoebus. They kept a straight face, not looking at him, and the professor of theology just smirked. He knew who would win this.

The chancellor walked down the hall, approaching his office outside, when he heard a voice.

"Wait! Are you Mr. Deacon?"

He turned to find a boy with red hair, waving a stack of papers around in one hand, and a phone in the other.

"Yes, my boy, I am," the man managed a smile. "I was just on my way to a meeting with one of my professors and a couple of wayward students. What can I help you w-"

"You can't go!" Quasi blurted, and Mr. Deacon blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"What I meant to say, sir, is..." Quasi blushed, handing him the proof, "You can't go without looking at these."

Back in the room, Frollo sat with his chin up, hands folded neatly in his lap. There was no doubt in his mind that he would win this little academic skirmish-- they would never fire him off of the words of two students, not without solid proof.

Besides... he had given Esmeralda her chance. She chose not to take it, and dragged Phoebus down with her.

They heard footsteps approaching in the halls, and Frollo turned to face the door smugly. Phoebus and Esmeralda looked at each other and held hands, squeezing.

The door opened, and in marched Mr. Deacon.

"Archibald," Frollo began, shaking his head, "Quite the first week back to work. You wouldn't believe my surprise upon finding my best student cheating, and the other one supplying answers from outside of the classroom!"

"And you wouldn't believe _mine_ upon meeting with this young lad!" Archie shot back, gesturing to Quasi, who had been following him. Esme's and Phoebus' eyes widened, and Quasi gave them a little wave as the chancellor turned back. "Sit down, Frollo."

Frollo swallowed, previous air of superiority beginning to dissipate. "Now... whatever he told you, is a lie."

"I'm sure you would have much experience with those," Archie said to him, plunking the papers down on the desk. "Care to explain what these are?"

Frollo eyed them, and his gaze flew to Quasimodo, hoping to intimidate the boy into rescinding his claims. No such luck. The redhead walked over and stood behind his friends, smiling. The professor sniffed, sticking his nose up. "Well, can I be blamed for wanting such an academically successful student in my class? She does have marvellous grades."

"That's not why you wanted her," Archibald growled.

"I don't know what you're implying," Frollo growled right back, beady eyes narrowed. Mr. Deacon beckoned.

"Quasimodo? Come forward, son." Quasi presented the phone, and Archie played it. Esme began to grin upon realizing someone had captured that moment on film, and Phoebus remained in utter disgust at the entire thing, as he had been all week.

"Need I remind you," Frollo spoke calmly to the chancellor as the video finished, "I could go over your head once again to have your _job_."

"Oh, no need," Archibald chuckled, "I'm retiring. But my last order of business before I leave this year... is to see you fired."

"Fired?!" Frollo got up, chair skidding back, "Now, think about this! Y-you can't! I am an esteemed member of this university-- an esteemed servant of God! I demand you give me my job back at once! I was a priest before coming here!"

"Then I suggest you return to the cloth," Archibald shrugged casually, closing his files, "You are better suited to an environment where nobody sees you except from the other side of a confessional screen." He cleared his throat. "I believe we're done here."

Frollo balked, and both Esmeralda and Phoebus got up, throwing their arms around Quasi. He laughed, but the group was broken up by the scorned professor.

"You ingrate!" he shouted at Quasimodo, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him, "You damned _ingrate_!"

"Careful, Frollo," Archie smirked, "Or I'll add assault on a student to your list of charges. Doesn't look too promising for your future alongside _sexual harassment_."

Frollo let out a growl, and Quasi crossed his arms. "You took me from my parents, just so I could be your servant. You taught me because I'd need to know how to understand the rules you give me. You kept me in your house because you wanted me to believe the world hated me because I was different. You said college was cruel and unforgiving? Sure, the course loads are. But you're the only cruel person I've seen on campus since I came here."

Frollo's fists tightened. "Where will you live, then? Hm? How will you pay for school?"

"I'll get things straightened out for the boy," Archie stepped in once again, "Apparently, he's quite the talented woodworker. The art program could use someone of his skill, on full scholarship." He chuckled. "Perks of being the chancellor and an _actual_ servant of God, I can help students in need. Once he graduates, he'll have to figure things out for himself... but I think he's well on his way."

"If you ever need a place," Phoebus offered, "I have an uncle who lives a couple miles from here. He's a little weird, but... he's taken me in when home life gets a little too rough."

Quasi felt tears gather. "Thank you," he whispered, and felt himself surrounded by arms again in another hug. Frollo was escorted out by campus security, and the chancellor began saving the file to his drive, tucking the papers away.

"I'm sorry this happened to you under our roof, my dear," the chancellor told Esme, clasping her hand, "This sort of thing will not be tolerated."

"At least he's gone," the brunette smiled a little, "That's a step." As Mr. Deacon nodded and took his things into the next room, Phoebus inched closer.

"How about we... take another step? Out... to the cafeteria?"

"The cafeteria?" Esme raised an eyebrow. "Is that your idea of a date, _sun god_?"

"Y'know, it loses its novelty if too many people know what my name means," Phoebus sighed, and Esmeralda looped her arm through his. "Quasi, you come too. I don't know how I can ever thank you enough for what you've done to help us."

"It was my friends who found the proof," Quasi blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, "But I'm glad I could be of some assistance. You guys go ahead; I've got some work to do on my entry project for the art program-- chancellor granted scholarship or not." Esme gave him one last hug and thanked him, and as the two walked off across the courtyard of Notre Dame, Quasi felt another body approach him.

"So, my friend... it seems as though we are the only ones left."

"What?" Quasi asked, looking over at Clopin and wrinkling his nose.

"The lovebirds have flown the coop... off to do lovey dovey things together... like fuck."

"Are you high?"

"Probably. Shall we?" He held out an arm, and Quasi shrugged, taking it. The huge bells began to ring on the hour, as per university tradition, and Clopin swooned. "Ahhh, listen. They are beautiful, no?" He turned, but Quasi wasn't paying attention. He was instead paying attention to a blonde sitting by a tree, studying. Her long hair spilled out over her purple sundress, and what looked like a small pet chameleon on her shoulder. He started walking over to say hi while Clopin jabbered on about colours and moods and bells and such, until the theatre major realized he was all alone again.

"Well," he sniffed, "I suppose I wasn't suited for a long term partner anyway." He walked down the path to his next class, passing a monument that had a plaque that read " _funded by Claude Frollo, Head of Theology"._ Clopin kicked it, sending the marble shattering, and laughed.


End file.
